La danse
by Black666
Summary: Accorde moi juste une dance... Rien que cette danse pour t'aimer. Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras, te guider. Permet-nous de ne faire qu'un une dernière fois. "Tu as sept ans de retard" Tu as raison...


_Amis du soir bonsoir !_

_Il est exactement 0h01... ah nan excusez-moi 0h02_

_Je poste un pitit OS de rien du tout_

_Qui m'est venu alors que j'écrivais la suite d'amour d'enfance._

_Ah oui une petite indication_

_PdV Drago_

_Et il faut absolument écouter la BO de furyo_

_« Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence »_

_pendant que vous lisez cet OS sinon je trouve qu'on peut pas imaginer l'ambiance._

_Bon bah bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Ah oui, je sais. J'avais envie de la voir. N'empêche, je me trouve con. Je suis là, avec une fille qui m'insupporte, au bal donné par le ministre en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la chute de l'autre psychopathe et qui réunit toute la plus haute aristocratie sorcière ainsi que les anciens combattants, mais en gros, ce sont les mêmes personnes. Alors bien sur moi, Drago Malefoy, 24 ans, j'en fais partie parce que comme la moitié des Serpentards, j'ai renié mon paternel pour combattre aux cotés de St Potter.

Et voilà les slows. C'est le moment où jamais. Elle est là, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue et argent. Elle rit avec ses amis. Je quitte ma charmante cavalière – sentez l'ironie- et m'approche de cette beauté. Elle me regarde et dans ses yeux je peux voir de la curiosité, de la colère mais aussi la peine de tous ces non-dits qui nous ont séparé au court de ces années.

Je lui tend la main. Pas besoin de paroles. Entre nous, cela n'a jamais été nécessaire. Je vois son rouquin, son abruti de mari, la retenir et me lancer un regard qui se veux noir. T'es trop petit pour jouer dans la cour des grands, Weasmoche. Je lançait déjà ces regards que tu nageais encore dans les couilles de ton père.

La musique de premier slow s'achève et j'ai toujours la main tendue. Elle finit par se dégager des bras de son époux et me prend la main. Je la guide sur la piste tandis qu'une autre musique débute. Elle pose une de ses petites menottes autour de mon cou, je fais de même mais sur sa taille. Je tient fermement son autre main tout en étant très doux. Caractéristique de ma personne. Nous commençons à valser très lentement. Je la sens tendue. Alors j'enlève ma main de la sienne et la pose sur son cou. Doucement mais surement, je rapproche sa tête de mon épaule. Instinctivement, elle se niche dans mon cou. Mon bras entoure son dos.

Son corps se convulse légèrement. Elle pleure. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure les mots que je voulais lui dire depuis sept ans:

_ Je t'aime.

Elle se redresse, sèche ses larmes, et me gifle. Elle va pour s'en aller mais je la retiens. Je la supplies avec mes yeux de nous accorder juste une danse. Cette danse. Je fais signe aux musiciens de jouer ce morceau si particulier dont je leur avait parlé au tout début du bal. La musique débute.

Nous commençons à nous mouvoir. Je la fais tourner. Nos mouvements sont parfaitement synchronisés. Son visage s'approche du mien tandis nous valsons sur la piste. Je lui mord la lèvre au passage. Elle s'éloigne de moi alors que nos mains semblent liées. Je la ramène brutalement à moi. Elle met sa jambe sur ma hanche. Je lui caresse le dos, les hanches, les épaules, la joue, les lèvres. Notre danse est sauvage et en même temps très douce, surtout sensuelle.

Elle enlève sa jambe. Nous valsons quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux. Nos têtes se rapprochent inexorablement l'une de l'autre. Nos souffles se mélangent mais nos lèvres ne se touchent pas. Je vais pour l'embrasser mais elle s'échappe. Je fais un pas en avant, elle un pas en arrière. Je l'attrape et la plaque contre mon torse. Elle est de dos. Je prends ses deux mains et la guide. Nous avançons, tournons, reculons ensemble. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Je la fais tournoyer. Elle est tellement gracieuse.

Elle place une main sur ma nuque, je met la mienne sur sa hanche. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Nous n'arrêtons pas de tourner. Nous ne nous quittons jamais du regard. Et nous valsons encore et encore. Avec mes yeux, je lui demande de me pardonner pour avoir été aussi lâche il y a sept ans. J'aurais du l'enlever et l'épouser. Au lieu de ça, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui dire que je l'aimais. Elle ne me demandais que ça. Et je n'ai pas pu. Elle m'a regardé avec peine et dégout puis est partie rejoindre le rouquin. Son visage me hante et m'obsède. Mione, ma douce Mione.

Et ses yeux. Ces yeux si beaux, qui brillent à cet instant de larmes contenues. Pleure ma Mione, paraît que ça nettoie le chagrin. Ses yeux qui me supplient. De partir, de m'éloigner avant qu'elle ne fasse une erreur. De l'attraper, de la frapper mais de surtout l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Et nous dansons encore et toujours. C'est tantôt doux, tantôt brutal. Nous occupons tout l'espace. Je crois que nous sommes les seuls à danser. Comment en être sur ? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Que plus rien n'existe à part elle.

Elle met ses deux mains autour de mon cou tandis que j'entoure sa taille de mes bras. Elle a toujours les yeux plongés dans les miens, mais cette fois les larmes coulent. Hermione pleure. Et moi aussi, je pleure. Aucune parole n'a été échangée, pourtant tout est dit. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, mais c'est trop tard. Tout nous sépare. Nous aurions eu une chance, mais j'ai tout gâché. Pardonne moi Hermione.

Nous continuons de pleurer alors que les dernières notes de la musique sonnent. Ce slow nous a lié. L'alchimie était parfaite, presque magique. Avec mon pouce, j'enlève les larmes qui coulent sur son joli visage.

Et la danse s'achève. La magie disparaît. Le temps reprend son court. Il nous faut retourner à nos vies respectives. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte, qu'elle le rejoigne. Nous entendons les applaudissements des invités. Notre danse a du être splendide à regarder. Elle se détache de moi. Elle me regarde. Les larmes ont cessé. Lentement, elle enlève sa main de la mienne. Non ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Elle commence à partir.

_ Hermione...

Je murmure. Elle se retourne, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça. Un besoin énorme et irrépressible. Quelque chose de nécessaire à ma survie. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues danser ensemble comme nos corps quelques instants plus tôt. Ce baiser me fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

_ Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Moi aussi. Mais tu as sept ans de retard.

Sa voix est amère et brisée. Les larmes reviennent. Elle me gifle et se retourne. Je la vois s'en aller tandis que je tombe à genoux. Elle a raison.

FIN

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors ? Une tite review ?_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
